


In Some Other Life

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Disney and Legends canon as literal alternate universes, M/M, Month #45: Tycho still doesn't exist in canon., Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I think in any reality where both of us exist, I'd find you. I can't imagine otherwise.”





	In Some Other Life

**Author's Note:**

> In some other life  
> We are standing  
> Side by side and  
> Laughing that, in  
> Some other life  
> We are apart  
> ~David Jones

This is one of Wedge's favorite places to be: sweaty and sated, head on Tycho's chest, strong arms around him, just breathing as they lay together. It's peaceful in the way so much of their lives just aren't, a comfortable quiet only the two of them can share.

Until Tycho breaks it to ask, “Do you think there are other worlds where we aren't together?”

Wedge twists to face him, giving him a look. “What?”

“Other realities,” Tycho clarifies as if it's the most normal thing to ask after you've just made love.

“I don't know,” Wedge mutters, dropping back down again, nestling his nose into Tycho's neck. He humors him. “I suppose. If the theory is that there are infinite worlds, I suppose we can't be together in all of them.”

“I don't think that's true.” Tycho snorts softly, shifts to brush a kiss to Wedge's hair. “I think in any reality where both of us exist, I'd find you. I can't imagine otherwise.”

Wedge smiles at that. He's not the type to consider such things, but he likes the sound of it. “I love you, goof. What brought this on?”

“Just thinking.” Tycho grins at him suddenly and Wedge has only half a moment to prepare himself before their positions are flipping, Tycho leaning close over him as he twines their fingers together and murmurs, “Round two?”

 

In another world, Wedge goes to bed alone, without even an inkling of the hole in his galaxy.

 


End file.
